It' Just that I Love you
by xXColorhei
Summary: Annabeth Chase, has been crushing on a guy, but then gives up. She gets together with another guy, but now, they first guy comes back. What does this mean? Problems.


**Yeah, this is another one of my songfics. DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND, who comments as 'I'm Awesome' (Anon.) and she dared me to make this. And hell, I will. Feel my wrath, A _ _!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"It's Just That...I Love You."**

**.**

**.**

**"You need to hear me out, And they said, 'Speak Now.'"**

**.**

**.**

_**I am not the kind of girl,**_  
_**Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,**_  
_**But you are not the kind of boy,**_  
_**Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,**_

I am Annabeth Chase, 15, at the moment, high-schooler, a lot of friends, in other words popular, and totally crushing on a guy.

Guess!

Yep. Luke Castellan, 18, basketball player, high-schooler, one of the most popular guys. Most girls had crushes on him, but...nevermind. I just like him, okay? He talks to me mostly, unlike other girls, and he gave me heart shaped doughnuts for Valentines! Well, it isn't the _perfect _gift to confess undying love, but that meant something! It had to be! We were paired, as: 'Lukabeth' by our classmates, and I...felt ecstatic. But you could feel glares from a hundred directions around me.

Whatever, he's mine.

I sneak in and see your friends,

_**And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,**_  
_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,**_  
_**Somewhere back inside a room,**_  
_**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,**_  
_**This is surely not what you thought it would be,**_  
_**I loose myself in a daydream,**_

I smile at him, talk to him, and be with him most of the time, but we never got together for some reason, he didn't ask me out or anything, just plain old...'friends.' But he'd make a move...one day, I'm sure of it!

Then it struck. bad Luck.

We stopped seeing each other a lot and stuff, he got dared to get away from me one day, and the next day, I thought I'd see him again, but he continued not talking to me, even though the dare was done. He chatted his life away (Well not a life, just hours, that seemed like a life to me.) to other girls, and I got detached.

Where I stand and say:

_**"Don't say yes, run away now,**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out,**_  
_**Of the church at the back door,**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow,**_  
_**You need to hear me out,"**_  
_**And they said, "Speak now,"**_

Now, I am Annabeth Chase, 16, high-schooler, smartest girl in class, popular, and beautiful as they call it, and I am totally crushing on someone.

Who?

Percy Jackson. Swimmer, popular and etc. He was really nice and all, he carried my books for me, and we messed around, unlike me and Luke, I felt really nervous and uptight around him but Percy...push him in the shoulder, he slams in the lockers, and then...he laughs.

I like him much better.

_**Fun gestures are exchanged,**_  
_**And the organ starts to play**_  
_**A song that sounds like a death march,**_  
_**And I am hiding in the curtains,**_  
_**It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,**_  
_**She floats down the isle like a pageant queen,**_  
_**But I know you wish it was me,**_  
_**You wish it was me, don't you?**_

We decided on a bet, that we'd be together when on the day of the Swimming tryouts, it'd rain. Me, who was totally dazed by his hair whooshing around, nodded absentmindedly, and viola! I had a bet with him, that when it would rain, we'd be together-together, and it's the rainy season.

Hooray for me! No seriously, I like it.

_**Don't say yes, run away now,**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out,**_  
_**Of the church at the back door,**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow,**_  
_**You need to hear me out,**_  
_**And they said, "Speak now,"**_

And so, my predicaments came true. It rained, hard, like someone had thrown a million gallons of water from the air angrily. Like: "Just firkin' date already!"

And so, we were together-together and Percabeth was formed.

And for once, I was really happy.

He made the move!

_**Don't say yes, run away now,**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out,**_  
_**Of the church at the back door,**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow,**_  
_**Your time is running out,**_  
_**And they said, "Speak now,"**_

It was going good...

Until he came along again.

It was summer, and I decided to annoy and text all my friends. Including Luke.

_To: Annabeth_

_From: Luke_

_Hey, Annabeth!_

_To: Luke_

_From: Annabeth_

_Heeeeeey, whassup old' bud?_

_To: ANnabeth_

_From: Luke_

_I wanted to know who you had a crush on? Just curious!_

__I paused, I loved Percy, but I still had a crush on him. But love is way better. But I couldn't just tell him I _liked _him. Well, used to...

I decided, to lie!

_To: Luke_

_From: Annabeth_

_No one in particular._

_What about you?_

_From: Luke_

_To: Annabeth_

_Well...It's you, actually._

__I wanted to smash my phone. I was so angry. Only now you tell me?!

_**I hear the preacher say,**_  
_**"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"**_  
_**There's a silence, there's my last chance,**_  
_**I stand up with shaking hands,**_  
_**All eyes on me,**_  
_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room,**_  
_**But I'm only lookin' at you,**_

I got another message from him, before I smashed my phone.

_From: Luke_

_To: Annabeth_

_Scratch that. I love you._

__I cried.

I smashed my phone to bits, as people looked at me strangely and ran.

It was raining hard again, and I just ran through the empty streets in the afternoon, into no particular location, then I noticed I was in Percy's street.

_**I am not the kind of girl,**_  
_**Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,**_  
_**But you are not the kind of boy,**_  
_**Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,**_

I stopped in front of Percy's house, and without hesitation and proper thinking, I rang the door bell.

He said, "Wait!" And I heard footsteps in the house.

The door opened, he asked with a smile, "Who's there-" Then he frowned, and pulled me in the house. "Annabeth? What're you doing! It's raining out there! You're gonna be sick!"

I cried. He softened. "Sit down. I'll go get towels."

I sat down on the sofa, and then, he came back with fluffy white towels, and started to wipe my hair first.

Until I hugged him.

"I'm so angry at him!" I shouted. Percy wrapped his arms around me comfortingly and said, "I won't even ask. Just...calm down. It's okay."

I hugged him tighter, and he didn't even flinch.

_**So don't say yes, run away now,**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out,**_  
_**Of the church at the back door,**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow,**_  
_**You need to hear me out,**_  
_**And they said, "Speak now,"**_

I realized, that if I hand't smashed my phone, I would have sent Luke the song 'Speak Now', and erase the last stanza, and replace it with 'I just ran away' and all that.

He should've said it sooner, but that wouldn't have been good.

Because I finally learned that if he really loved me, he wouldn't have done what he did, ignoring me. And I finally have someone, and for sure. this time, I'm sticking.

_**And you say,**_  
_**"Let's run away now,**_  
_**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,**_  
_**Baby, I didn't say my vows,**_  
_**So glad you were around when they said, 'Speak now,'"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****_**Short and crappy, but I really wanted to do that for meh friend, A _ _. (You know who you are.)**


End file.
